Breathing in the Snowflakes
by bisplease
Summary: She's a unique snowflake. She's a miracle, she really shouldn't be alive now but here she is. Elsa Winters we are talking about. An incident at the age of fourteen has changed everyone's lives. There is more to this story, Love, Loss and Adventures with a lot of miracles along the way. [Modern Au, Elsa/OC and Kristanna, Fluff, Rated T to be safe]


_**Breathing in the Snowflakes**_

**Chapter One **

**Please Don't Let Go..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 years ago..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Anna didn't know what was going on.<p>

She's never seen her like that before. She looked so defenceless, weak. She just wanted to help her. She was her sister after all.

Her parents had told her to go to my room, but Elsa needed her, she couldn't abandon her! So Anna disobeyed their orders. She sat at the top of the stairs watching the whole thing.

She was only 11 at the time, Elsa was 14. She couldn't remember what happened exactly.

No one does really know what happened, everything was fine that day, they were sitting as a family after another successful day in the figure skating competitions, as usual, Elsa took home the first place trophy for Arendelle Snowflakes Junior Figure Skating team, until Elsa said she couldn't breath. She started to take shallow breaths, wheezing, as if trying to suck in as much air as possible. That's when Idun and Agdar told Anna to go upstairs.

About 20 minutes later they called her down, to be quick. They needed to rush her to the hospital. Agdar climbed into the front along with Idun while Anna and Elsa got in the back. Elsa, she looked so pale, paler than normal. It looked so wrong, she looked like she was in so much pain. It was hurting to breath.

She remembered her mother talking to Elsa, "Breath as best as you can darling. We're almost there."

As soon as they pulled up it was a flurry of activity.

A breathing mask was placed on Elsa to help her. She was slipping fast.

They were asked to wait in the waiting room while they did all they could. Idun was crying and hugging Agdar and Anna, terrified for their daughters life.

Anna let a few tears out, not really _knowing _what was happening but she knew that _something _had happened to Elsa, her sister and best friend, and that no one would tell her what was happening.

Finally several hours later, a doctor came out and asked to talk with Idun and Agdar, while Anna talked with a nurse.

The couple got up and walked into the office.

"Is she okay?" Was the first thing Idun blurted out.

"Ms. Winters, Mrs. Winters, First off I am Doctor Jackson Blake and I am the one taking care of your daughter. Now, on to Elsa, I'm not sure how to put this…. She has a lung condition. One that we haven't, nor anybody has discovered before. We rushed her in to scans and everything we needed to, but nothing. She is currently on a breathing machine which is pretty much keeping her alive now. I hate to say this but there is nothing more we can do." Idun starting crying and sobbing more. She knew what was coming next but didn't want to admit it. "She may not make it through the night, she is so weak, we are not sure how long her body can hold up. I think it's best if you say your goodbyes and prepare for the worst. I leave you alone to let this all sink in." The doctor got up and left the room leaving the couple behind.

_May not make it through the night. _

_So weak. _

_Prepare for the worst. _

All those words swirling around their heads.

Finally, about 15 minutes later, they got up to talk to Anna and tell her the news.

"Anna, dear. Can we talk to you?" Agdar asked his eleven year old daughter.

"Bye, Eleanor." Anna waved to the nurse.

"Anna, we need to talk to you. Dear, the doctors don't think that Elsa will make it through the night. They don't know what's wrong with her but they believe that it is a lung condition, one that they have no known record of. We need to say our goodbyes, just in case." Her parents stood up, holding out a hand for the eleven year old. "Come on, darling."

The trio walked down the halls of the hospital, looking for room 739. When they finally found it, which was located in the ICU wing of the hospital, they entered to a shocking sight.

Elsa, their usually lively, happy daughter, was laying on the hospital bed. She had a breathing tube running across her face and she was hooked up to many machines. Her eyes were closed and she was at least four shades paler than normal in Anna's eyes.

"Elsa?" Idun asked weakly. Elsa's forget-me-not blue eyes opened. She looked at her parents and sister, a slight weak smile on her face.

"Elsa, they don't think you'll make it through the night. But even if you don't we just wanted to make sure you know we love you, we always have and always will. Just know, if you have to let go, do it. Don't worry about us." Elsa's eyes got heavy, her heart rate slowing down. "it's okay Elsa, let go, it's okay." Her mother sobbed as Elsa's eyes slipped closed but she was still alive.

Agdar had to take his wife outside, leaving their two daughters in the room.

"Elsa?" Anna's child-like voice called out. "I know you're still their, and I know that mama said it was okay to let go. But please don't. I may not know much about what is going on, but I do know that they don't think you'll live through this. So please, prove them wrong. I need you. Mama needs you. Papa needs you." A chocked sob. "I know your still there, my big sister. So please, pull yourself through this. I have so much faith in you, Elsa. Please."

Those were the last words Elsa heard before slipping into the oblivion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elsa Melanie Winters, such a promising girl. But she was also like a snowflake. So unique, she was a 'miracle child' as everyone like to call her. Everyone was fascinated by her.<p>

Elsa was now 21 and Anna was 18. They didn't like to think about that day, 7 years ago. No one dare mention it. They knew what would happen.

Elsa was currently studying at UAF, University for Arendelle's Finest, one of the best school around, and defiantly Norway's finest school. She was doing a business major while also still training in skating, like she had since she was 7.

Since that day, all those years ago, Elsa had become distant and cold to anyone but her sister, Anna.

She would often keep her platinum blonde hair in a tight bun pulled back, giving her a regal and sophisticated aurora. Her blue eyes seemed to be dead and cold.

Anna was the same as always, bubbly and friendly, her strawberry blonde hair was always kept in two plaits that rested on her shoulders. She was starting her first year at UAF. Unlike her sister, Anna wanted to major in catering, so she did, and Elsa supported her every step of the way. She was always careful around her sister, making sure she was fine. It was her number one priority. Instead of the over-protective big sister, which Elsa was, Anna was an over-protective little sister, always looking out for her older sibling.

_Now, there is a lot more to this story between two sisters, love, loss and adventure will all be included. And as time goes on, will we learn more about the miracle child Elsa Winters? Why, you have to wait and see as time goes on. But this is all for now, Snowflakes. The story continues…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Hi frosties, The-IceQueenElsa here! Do you like it? Yes? No? Just a quick peace of work.**

**Leave a review down below telling me what you think! I will look at all! **


End file.
